Belleza Mortal
by vicky5
Summary: Kaoru es un ajente secreto estrenado con un único fin seducir y matar. En un mundo donde todo lo que importa es el poder y la lujuria, ella es el arma perfecta.-Lemon-


Advertencia: Este fanfic es lemon, tiene un alto contenido en descripciones sexuales gráficas asi que no es recomendable para todo el público.   


  
Belleza Mortal  
by Vicky  
  


  
Prólogo.  
Ella caminó sobre los finos tacones de aguja a través de los angostos pasillos de la mansión.  
  
Los grandes ventanales filtraban le luz de la Luna en un esplendor fantasmagórico. Fuera, la brisa mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles. Atrás había quedado el bullicio de la concurrida fiesta y solo el ritmo maracado por sus pasos interrumpía el más absoluto silencio.  
Ella sonrió.  
  
_Perfecto._  
  


* * *

  
  
El hombre apoyó sus manos sobre la gruesa barandilla de cemento y dirigió la vista al cielo por encima del inmenso jardín de abedules y olmos que se extendía alrededor de la fuente central. Había sido una noche larga discutiendo sobre las modificaciones del acuerdo pactado, pero finalmente se había llegado a un entendimiento para ambas partes.  
  
"Preciosa noche." susurró una voz femenina.  
  
El hombre se dió la vuelta al percatarse de la presencia. Entonces la vió. Y la respiración se le detuvo en la garganta.  
  
Ella.  
  
Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su cuerpo estaba cuvierto por un increible vestido rojo granate de terciopelo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Una abertura en el vestido desde el pie hasta el muslo permitía una buena vista de su pierna izquerda. La prenda se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas moldeando sus pechos. Un gran escote se abría paso entre sus pechos.  
  
Su piel de un blanco porcelana, le daba un aspacto fragil y delicado. Llevaba su cabello negro azabache recogido con dos palillos. Algunos mechones habían sido dejados fuera del recojido caprichosamente, y caían por su espalda y hombros. Sus labios como los de un amante eran rojo carmesí, incitantes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ella eran sin duda sus ojos, grandes ojos de un profundo indigo. Eran inquietantemente desafiantes, y miraban com un gato mira a su presa. Calculando cada movimiento. Sabiendo que te tiene bajo su control.  
  
Por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo agarrando uno de sus pechos firmemente, mientras con su otra mano masajeaba una de sus piernas, abriendo sus muslos y deslizandose entre sus piernas... Solo el pensamiento lo endureció.  
  
Era la viva imagen de la lujuria.  
  
"¿A-Aburrida?" La palabra salió de su boca torpemente, sintiéndose escrutinado por la intensa mirada que le dirijía la mujer.  
  
"No saben como divertirse." Ella sonrió acercandose sensualmente, sin apartar nunca su mirada de la de él. Paró a escasos milímetros, sus cuerpos rozándose uno contra el otro. "¿y tú?¿sabes como divertirte?" le susurró juguetonamente al oido.  
  
Él sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el sutil contacto de sus cuerpos, su voz sensualmente susurrando en su oído y el intoxicante aroma de su fragancia. Le hizo desearla más de lo que jamás había deseado nada. Su cuerpo gritando por contacto, entonces él la empujó a la pared y la aprisionó entre esta y su cuerpo presionando.  
  
Se besaron salvajemente, invadiendo la boca el uno del otro. Ella puso las manos en su pelo atrayendo su cabeza hacia sí para profundizar el beso, hambrienta. Él sintiendo sus tetas aplastadas contra su pecho llevó una tosca mano hacia uno agarrándolo como apenas momentos antes había imaginado provocando un gemido por parte de la mujer que solo lo excitó más. Ella restregó su suave cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo a su miembro crecer y a él romper el beso con un gruñido involuntario. Él comenzó a jadear sintiendo su pelvis contra la de ella buscando su parte más privada. Entonces subió su otra mano por la raja de su falda hasta llegar a su parte más caliente y humeda.  
  
Ella sintió sus manos trabajando dentro de ella y le atrajo más hacia sí rodeándole con sus piernas. Sin poder soportarlo más el sacó su excitado miembro llevandlo hasta ella. Y con un fuerte y profundo empuje estaba dentro de ella. Él empujó una y otra vez detro de ella cada vez más rápido embistiéndola contra la pared hasta que explotó dentro de ella. Los cuerpos de ambos temblando en placer.  
  
Aún enganchados en un nudo, jadeando ella le susurró al oido entre suspiros "¿Te has divertido?"  
  
Él sonrió y la beso apasionadamente entonces se separó "Mucho." dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Ella sonrió dulcemente "¿Si? pues ahora..." dijo llevándose la mano a su espalda, sacando una pistola y poniendo la pistola en su frente "Diviertemé a mí."  
  
La tranquilidad de la noche fue interrumpida por el sonido de un disparo.  
Prologo. Fin.   
Notas de la autora: No no me he fumado nada... este sólo es el prólogo y por si alguien se lo pregunta si este va ha ser un fanfic K&K. Este es mi primer lemon y no tengo mucha confianza en como saldrá asi que por favor, por favor necesito reviews sobre la historia!! 


End file.
